Le dernier jour
by LPG
Summary: Kadar repense à avant .


**Titre : **Le dernier jour

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Assassin's Creed est la proprieté d'Ubisoft, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et autres éléments. Le scénario en revanche m'appartient.

**Note d'auteur : **Depuis le temps que je prévoyais une nouvelle fic... la voilà enfin, et j'ose espérer qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Kadar Al Sayf était un jeune homme intelligent. Il savait voir ce que son frère refusait d'admettre, et il acceptait ce que la vie ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

Cependant, son coeur le trahissait toujours, et ce, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

.

A quand cette histoire remontait-elle ? Longtemps, depuis toujours peut-être.

Malik et son frère avait été séparés pour se plier plus facilement à l'entraînement vigoureux des Assassins. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Al Mualim.

En vérité, les deux frères étaient toujours ensemble, mais cela échappait à la surveillance habituellement sans faille de leurs aînés. A eux s'était joint Altaïr, une bonne dizaine de semaines après leur premiers jours à Masyaf.

Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement choisi d'être ici. Pas un seul des enfants qui s'entraînaient avec des épées en bois sous le soleil brûlant de l'été n'avait desiré devenir un défenseur du Credo des Assassins, que les aînés leur répétaient chaque jour des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Au milieu de la nuée de garçons, il y avait un trio qui ne s'était jamais séparé. Le Maître préconisait la Fraternité, mais par timidité, peur, ou tout simplement méfiance, la plupart des jeunes ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole plus d'une dizaine de fois. Parmi eux, il y avait deux frères, et Altaïr.

Au delà de leur amitié indefectible, ils étaient liés par le destin, et d'une façon bien tragique. Mais, cela, bien sûr ils l'ignoraient.

.

Lors de leur premiers jours à Masyaf, environ un mois plus tôt, les deux frères étaient restés soudés, et se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas craquer face à la pression, et devenir chaque jour un peu plus forts que la veille. Peu à peu, ils parvenaient ensemble à leur objectif. Mais à chaque fois, ils étaient dépassés par un jeune garçon solitaire, dont le nom avait fini par être chuchoté avec envie.

Malik s'était immédiatement offensé de ne pas être autant encouragé par les aînés que lui, c'est pourquoi il avait un jour laissé son frère de côté, s'était avancé vers lui et avait dit d'une voix forte, persuadé de sa victoire :

« C'est toi Altaïr ? »

Le concerné s'était retourné, l'avait regardé et avait sèchement hoché la tête. Le ton de défi de Malik ne lui avait pas echappé, et il se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de briller une fois de plus.

Ils avaient empoigné leur épées de bois, s'étaient mis face à face, à quelques mètres de distance, et avaient soudain captivés l'attention de toute l'assistance. Les Novices avaient cessé leur combat et observaient désormais le duel qui prenait place plus loin sur une légère colline, à contrejour. Kadar avait observé son frère d'en bas, et ne doutait pas un seul instant de la défaite d'Altaïr, qui était pourtant vanté par ses compagnons.

Les premiers coups s'échangèrent, faisant résonner leur épée d'entraînement. Il y eut une dizaine de passes faiblardes, pour ne pas dire amicales, et enfin le véritable affrontement débuta.

Altaïr tenta une feinte, celle qui avait fonctionné avec tous les autres Novices, et il eut la surprise d'être contré par le brun. Il en tenta plusieurs, et bloqua aussi celles de son adversaire, et ce combat fut le plus difficile qu'il avait mené jusqu'ici, et il avait pourtant déjà affronté la grande majorité des enfants prétentieux qui avaient tentés de se mesurer à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, ils comprirent que leur force était égale. L'affrontement ne menait nulle part. Cependant l'orgueil d'Altaïr le mena à user d'un stratagème peu loyal, en donnant un coup de pied dans la terre qui alla aveugler son adversaire coriace, alors que Malik avait baissé sa garde, pensant le combat fini.

Les Novices virent l'épée du plus âgé des Al Sayf voler et tournoyer un instant dans les airs et retomber plus loin dans l'herbe. Ils étaient à contrejour, ils n'avaient donc pas pu remarquer la tricherie d'Altaïr. C'est pourquoi ils l'applaudirent en le voyant lever son épée et en poser la pointe grossièrement taillée à la base du cou de Malik.

Ce dernier lança un regard de mépris sur l'odieux gagnant, qui lui répondit par un sourire effronté. Il avait triché ! Cet arrogant prétendait maintenant être meilleur que lui, alors qu'il n'avait obtenu la victoire que grâce à sa tricherie.

Humilié et outré de sa défaite injustifiée, Malik dévia la pointe de l'épée d'un revers de bras violent et se jeta sur l'insolent qui continuait de lui sourire. Il passa pour un mauvais perdant, mais il eut tout de même le loisir d'infliger à Altaïr une blessure à la lèvre, qui allait le suivre toute sa vie.

.

Dès lors, il y eut une profonde rivalité entre les deux garçons. Malik se remit difficilement de cette blessure à son ego, mais la cicatrice qu'arborait maintenant Altaïr le réconfortait, en lui assurant qu'aux yeux de son adversaire, il avait gagné.

Le futur Maître Assassin n'avait pas poussé le vice à dénoncer Malik auprès de l'aîné qui l'avait soigné, car il gardait une sorte de respect pour celui qui lui avait résisté avec tant d'ardeur, et surtout, qui avait une détermination, un désir de victoire et un pouvoir de concentration égaux aux siens. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus afficher un sourire narquois, car la douleur à sa lèvre était bien présente et lui passait l'envie de jouer l'insolent. Ce fut comme une vengeance du brun, qui ne cessait cependant de s'entraîner avec son frère, qui lui, était devenu de plus en plus distrait par les faits d'armes d'Altaïr.

Kadar nourissait une admiration sans bornes pour le rival de son frère, ce que celui-ci tentait de lui faire réfréner dans la mesure du possible. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Au bout d'une semaine, Kadar ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur Altaïr, qui commençait déjà à rejoindre officieusement les rangs des Novices, et il en était le plus jeune.

Plus tard, les deux frères le rejoignirent.

.

Les années passèrent, et les enfants grandirent. Ils étaient les meilleurs de leur faction, mais bien sûr, Altaïr était toujours le plus valorisé.

La rancoeur entre Malik et le futur Maïtre Assassin finit par s'estomper, mais elle ne disparut jamais complètement. Il s'installa comme une sorte de camaraderie entre eux, et Kadar pouvait ainsi admirer Altaïr et suivre secrètement ses traces.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils suivaient la formation rigoureuse des Assassins, aspirant à l'excellence, ainsi que l'enseignait Al Mualim. Le vieil homme était sévère, mais juste. Son nom inspirait la peur, le respect, l'autorité, et une certaine forme de figure paternelle. Il apportait des repères, et c'était tout ce dont un enfant avait besoin pour grandir.

Pour la plupart des novices, leur famille était un lointain souvenir, une source de fierté ou d'amertume. Ainsi, lorsque, parfois, un aîné venait avertir un des adolescents sans la moindre préparation de la mort de leurs parents, ils n'éprouvaient aucune tristesse, car leur pères étaient tous des Assassins, et mouraient selon les valeurs du Credo. Malik et Kadar n'échappèrent pas à cette règle lorsqu'on leur apprit le décès de leur père. Le plus âgé décida qu'à partir de ce moment, il allait veiller d'autant plus étroitement sur son frère.

Pourtant Kadar n'avait nullement besoin de protection. Il apprenait, comme les autres, comment se défendre, et n'était pas fragile ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Il restait près de son frère protecteur, et ne lui en tenait pas rancune.

Enfin, sauf quand celui-ci lui reprochait son admiration pour Altaïr. Dans ces moments là, le plus jeune se sentait étouffé par Malik.

Cela dit, c'était vrai. Il progressait bien plus vite qu'eux. Dans tous les domaines. Kadar l'idolâtrait parfois lorsque son frère se battait avec jalousie contre lui, et que, en quelques passes, Malik était désarmé, et Altaïr se tenait au-dessus de lui, victorieux.

Ses succès qui s'enchaînaient nourissaient une arrogance qui ne ferait que s'accroître au fil des années.

Bientôt, Altaïr eut sa première véritable mission, avec un Maître. Il en revint au soir, et ils s'assirent tous les trois, chacun sur une couche du dortoir pour conter son aventure, et Malik ne douta pas qu'il accentuait ses actions glorieuses et romançait toute l'histoire à son avantage pour s'attirer encore plus l'admiration de Kadar, qui buvait ses paroles et réclamait toujours plus de détails.

Le futur Maître Assassin s'en donnait à coeur joie. Il adorait ces moments, où il voyait le plus jeune des Al Sayf pendu à ses lèvres, allongé près de lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable, même si on lui avait enseigné l'humilité.

Mais il regrettait tout de même que Malik fasse mine de s'être endormi, un peu plus loin.

Alors qu'Altaïr se levait et mimait un combat acharné contre des Templiers « féroces », sauvant le Maître et faisant tout le travail, Kadar applaudit, subjugué, et ignorant totalement que le jeune homme aurait de toute manière été écarté du prétendu combat, qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'ailleurs. Ça avait été une mission de routine, pour récupérer des informations, mais cela, Altaïr c'était bien gardé de le dire.

Malik en revanche n'était pas dupe, et c'est pourquoi il finit par envoyer un oreiller dans la tête d'Altaïr, réclamant le silence pour pouvoir dormir en paix.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire pendant que le plus âgé des Al Sayf replongeait sous ses draps avec une mine renfrognée et un grognement qui ressemblait à un « Bonne nuit ». Ils se couchèrent, et s'endormirent presque immédiatement, comme chaque soir.

.

Et cela continua. Malik se disputait continuellement la première place avec Altaïr, Kadar restait dans l'ombre et ne cessait d'admirer l'ami de son frère.

Ils étaient presque des adultes maintenant, et cela se faisait sentir, dans tous les domaines. Ils étaient plus forts, et désormais leur entraînement ne les laissait plus morts de fatigue une fois la nuit tombée, ce qui était propice aux discussions plus matures. Le futur leur faisait peur, et même s'ils n'osaient pas l'admettre, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de quitter la forteresse. Malik et Altaïr avait déjà vu le « dehors », derrière ces grandes murailles rassurantes, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant plus confiants que Kadar, qui lui n'était jamais sorti avec les Maîtres. Ce dernier manquait d'assurance, mais il comptait tout de même sur son frère, et aussi sur Altaïr, pour l'épauler à ses débuts.

Puis l'âge adulte se manifesta sous d'autres formes.

Un jour, Kadar resta seul toute une journée. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, de sa vie entière. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, s'était entraîné et avait étudié, comme tous les jours, sans rien laisser paraître de son incompréhension. Il avait soupé avec les Novices, puis était monté aux dortoirs, toujours seul. L'incompréhension avait laissé place à l'amertume.

Il s'était couché, et avait attendu.

Longtemps.

.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient réapparu qu'au matin. Kadar n'avait pas demandé d'explications - il avait compris.

Au début il pensait se faire de fausses idées, que les regards que son frère et son modèle se lançaient n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Certaines phrases semblaient avoir un double-sens, mais là encore, il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, ou de n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas la réalité.

La distance se creusa entre les deux frères. Ils s'entraînèrent séparément. Malik luttait contre Altaïr, et bien souvent ils finissaient par rouler dans l'herbe et faire la course. Une fois il avait entendu son frère charrier Altaïr au sujet d'une prétendue peur de l'eau - ce qui était impensable pour Kadar, le futur Maître Assassin n'avait peur de rien, quelle idée saugrenue.

Les journées s'enchaînèrent, et Malik ne fournit jamais d'excuses à son frère. Peut-être qu'il estimait que ça ne le concernait pas. Ou alors, il ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte que Kadar commençait doucement à désespérer de son absence, et flairait une sorte de trahison fraternelle.

Il dormait seul désormais. Les rares fois où ils se couchaient à nouveau tous les trois, le bon vieux temps revenait, mais cette fois Kadar n'était pas dupe. Il était à l'écart. Il préférait s'endormir avant eux, pour ne pas se laisser dévorer de jalousie en les entendant rire, sans lui.

Ce n'étaient que des soupçons après tout. Et qu'importait le type de relation que son frère et son modèle entretennaient, que ce soit une simple amitié ou un peu plus que ça, il était seul maintenant. Mais il ne gardait aucune rancune envers son grand-frère, car, justement, c'était son grand-fère. Les liens de la famille ne s'effaçaient pas pour une « futilité » pareil, et il se le répétait tous les jours pour mieux croire à ce mensonge.

.

Au fil du temps, il s'habitua. Altaïr n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère, et pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait toujours tout fait pour plaire à son modèle, tandis que Malik n'avait rien demandé. Pire, il l'avait ouvertement méprisé.

Mais peut-être était-ce cela qui avait retenu l'attention du futur Maître Assassin : la résistance.

Le second rôle n'était pas le meilleur, mais il s'était résigné.

.

Kadar secoua la tête. Ce n'était guère le moment de ressasser des souvenirs qui lui tirerait forcément des larmes, ce soir encore.

Demain il aurait sa première mission en compagnie d'un Maître Assassin, et de son frère.

En compagnie d'Altaïr.

Son frère ne savait pas, il ne se doutait de rien, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il se rallongea sur sa couche et se remémora plutôt les objectifs de sa mission de lendemain. Le Temple de Salomon... ce nom lui semblait déjà si pompeux. Il eut un frisson, mais ne céda pourtant pas au stress. Il n'était plus un Novice maintenant. Il devait rester fort, pour faire la fierté de son frère, et devenir un jour aussi reconnu que le grand Altaïr.

Il retrouussa la comissure droite de ses lèvres en un rictus nerveux.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si demain serait son dernier jour, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
